Beware the Harem
by orangeorchid
Summary: Caroline expected her new job as Personal Assistant for Klaus Mikaelson to be challenging, most first jobs are, but she wasn't expecting Mr. Mikaelson to be so hot or such a jerk, and she really wasn't expecting The Harem. Klaus may always get what Klaus wants but The Harem won't go down without a fight and they'll take Caroline with them.
1. The Beginning

_Klaus gasped as her mouth enclosed around his cock. He couldn't deny that the woman had a way with her tongue. _

_The way she teased the head with the tip, was like promising him favors he desperately wanted to collect. _

_But he could be patient, sure he didn't normally like a tease but for the purpose of this game he'd let her have her fun. Maybe later he'd part her lips and fuck her over his desk. That could be fun too._

_He groaned again when she plunged herself deeper around him. Her dainty hands making quick work of his balls. The combination of her sucking him off and gently massaging him was pure ecstasy._

_"Take off your bra," he ordered huskily. He wanted to see her perfect tits bounce for him when it came time to finish._

_He was pleased when she did as he asked without taking her mouth off him. She was so very desperate and it was so very sexy. Her total compliance never failed to turn him on, it didn't even matter what he asked._

_It was times like this, overlooking the view from his office, and getting blown by a topless redhead, did he truly feel like a king._

_"She knows about us, you know," Genevieve gasped on one of her rare trips for air._

_He frowned as he started to go soft. She knew not to mention __her__ during their time together._

_Spitefully his response was to tangle his fingers through her hair and force her back down onto him. She moaned lustfully around him that sent pleasurable vibrations through his cock._

_He watched her nipples harden as he grinned darkly to himself. He imagined she would be slick with want by the end of this. He knew she liked it rough, and maybe he'd fuck her later, or maybe he wouldn't. It depended on if he found her performance pleasing this time._

_"I'm well aware, love. Let me do my job and you do yours," he said simply._

_Still with a firm grasp of her hair he worked her head up and down his shaft, repeating the motion until he felt himself grow closer to the edge. Automatically he loosened his grip as he felt his release on the way._

_"You know, I'm not just for sex right?" she asked between breaths. Her tone offered something more than sex, and Klaus didn't like it._

_He shook his head in annoyance. She was always interrupting their time like this. The minute he was close she'd say something stupid about their relationship and she'd have to start over again. It was getting very very old._

_"Do me a favor, love," he said bitterly "Don't talk to me until after you've swallowed."_

* * *

"Now, Mr. Mikaelson expects his tea at eight am sharp most days, unless he's been here since six, in which case he'll want coffee," the fiery redhead instructed while taking yet another harsh glance at the clock.

It read 7:48am. The longer time passed the more nervous Genevieve became. When she had approached Caroline at what was now her old desk she seemed worried, constantly looking over her shoulder like a woman on the run. She spoke quickly and urgently, leaving Caroline little time to ask her any questions about her new job as Personal Assistant for Niklaus Mikaelson.

Caroline didn't know what to make of her demeanor. She appreciated Genevieve's attention to detail, after all the boss' tastes were important, but it wasn't as stressing as the woman looked. It almost seemed like she was eager to leave.

"...and his door is closed most of the time. If it isn't important it's best you email him, if it's really important knock twice, but it had better be _incredibly_ important, Caroline, do you understand?"

Caroline nodded.

The woman gave Caroline an appraising glance. With a feeling of uncertainty Caroline watched as her eyes trailed from the top of her head down to her feet.

Genevieve frowned.

"You can't wear that," she said bluntly.

Caroline looked down. She had been told through a friend that Genevieve recommended conservative attire, and for her this was conservative.

A black dress jacket and a black pencil skirt with heels was a pretty conservative ensemble in her mind. Sure the skirt fell right above her knees, and maybe her white frilly blouse under the jacket showed a little cleavage, but Caroline was used to looking attractive. In fact, now that she thought about it, this was probably the most unattractive thing she owned.

"What's wrong with it?" She questioned with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Everything. Your tits are out, your legs, your hair is down, even the make up. It's just too much!" she replied urgently.

_What's wrong with red lipstick? _Caroline thought.

Before Caroline could respond the woman pulled open the bottom drawer of her new desk and inside was a complete pantsuit in the most horrifically boring shade of gray Caroline had ever seen.

"Put this on," Genevieve ordered, "and wipe that off of your face. There isn't much time."

Caroline looked at the clock it was 7:53. She moved to find the nearest bathroom but Genevieve stopped her.

"No there's no time for that. There's no one on this floor yet, just make it fast. I have something to tell you."

"You're a little high strung aren't you?" Caroline chimed, but still complying. She wasn't uncomfortable stripping in an empty office with one person standing watch, she'd done worse in her days.

She flashed her a bittersweet smirk. "This job does that to you, Caroline. But you're Bonnie's friend so I'm gonna try to prevent that."

"Now look," Genevieve began, "in five minutes Mr. Mikaelson is going to walk through that door. He won't acknowledge you, but trust me he sees you. I'm sure you've gathered he's a particular man who likes things a certain way."

Caroline nodded as she switched jackets. She'd dealt with clients like Mr. Mikaelson before. She imagined a middle aged man in a smart suit who had made his fortune stepping over the bodies he created to reach the top.

"Well this is true, but the thing he's most particular about is his women. He loves them. He surrounds himself with them. His chef, personal trainer, stylist, driver - all women. He's charmed by them all and in turn he charms them. They are devoted to him, but out of all these women the ones you never cross are The Harem," she said in low voice.

Caroline almost laughed.

Instead she focused her attentions on buttoning up her new suit pants. They were too short to be worn with the heels she brought, but _luckily_ Genevieve had provided flats. Caroline stifled a disappointed groan at the discovery. She hated flats. She was a heels or nothing kind of girl.

"A harem?" Caroline asked finally. "Like Arabian Nights or something?"

"No. The Harem are the most important women in the world to Mr. Mikaelson. They play a large part in his personal affairs. If any of them decide they don't like you, you will be done in this town. No letter of recommendation. No second chances."

The blonde swallowed hard. For the first time she was actually concerned. She was new to this business, she only took this job because her dear friend Bonnie had told her about it. She knew a bad recommendation from the Mikaelson family could mean career death before it even began.

"First you have to worry about Rebekah," Genevieve began "She's spoiled, and snotty, and her and Hayley are attached at the hip. She is her brother's baby sister and he does everything in his power to protect her from herself. If she finds you displeasing, he will too. No excuses. Then there's Hayley, Mr. Mikaelson's girlfriend," Caroline noticed how Genevieve's face contorted when she said the name.

"They are suspected to marry soon, so essentially you are dealing with a Mikaelson already. She's even harder to please than Rebekah considering Mr. Mikaelson often finds other women to spend his time with, so she's suspicious of everything in a skirt," she said dryly.

"And who's the third?" Caroline asked, wiping lipstick from her mouth. Caroline was starting to wonder if she should be taking notes.

"Do you have glasses?" the woman asked ignoring her.

"No."

"Take mine," she said pulling the pair of plain black frames off her face and forcing them on Caroline's.

Caroline squinted. This was not her prescription, and even if it was she hated glasses.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked "what's with all these ridiculous clothes."

"These _ridiculous_ clothes are going to keep you safe," Genevieve scolded.

"I'm not gonna lie Caroline. You're a pretty young thing. Mr. Mikaelson will want to eat you for breakfast and he won't stop till you're volunteering to lay on his plate, and that's going to start the domino effect. Hayley's going to think you're sleeping with him, Rebekah will think you're the slut trying to break her official chance at being sisters with her, it will all go to hell and there will be nothing you can do about it!" she was nearly shrieking.

The intensity in which she spoke gave Caroline the sense it was from personal experience.

"You're dressing this way so he won't notice you. So no one will notice you. I know this is your temporary gig. You don't want to work here forever, and that's good. Because this place will tear you apart. Those Mikaelson's will tear you apart." The woman's face had grown flushed during the rant. Caroline was about to ask her if she needed to sit when Genevieve abruptly jerked her head to the clock.

7:59am.

A look of sheer panic filled her face. The red irritated blotches that her coated her face seconds before drained instantly.

"I have to go," she said quickly. Taking a final appraising glance at Caroline then adding her final instructions with little pause.

"Put your hair up. No outfits above the knee. Always glasses. Demure makeup. Speak when spoken too. And most importantly Caroline _never_ let them see you," she said rapidly making her way towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Caroline called "You never said who the third was!"

Genevieve turned, her hand on the doorknob to the stairs, "Mrs. Mikaelson, his mother. If you value your time here you must never cross her. She outranks all of The Harem combined."

And with that she was gone. Caroline could hear the heels of her shoes noisily clacking down the stairs. She wondered how long she'd stay in there. After all they were on the 17th floor. It would be crazy to walk that entire way.

Caroline was thrown from her debates when she heard the beeping of several clocks go off in the deserted office. It was 8:00am and she recalled Genevieve saying Mr. Mikaelson would be there soon. Given everything she'd just learned about him she doubted he'd be late.

Quickly she pinned her hair up in a messy updo and adjusted the ill fitting glasses. Ironically if she wanted to see today she'd have to sit them on her nose and look over the frame like a librarian.

The elevator numbers began to light up, indicating someone would be here soon. She made last minute preparations. Fixing her hair, her newly acquired desk. Putting her old outfit in the bottom drawer along with her old heels and she waited.

As the numbers grew larger she imagined what he would be like. She'd seen him on TV some during economic crisis. He had assured all those invested in his company that they would not be phased as other corporations crumbled. Something she never believed for a moment, but luckily for the company shareholders devoured it.

She assumed he was in his fifties, perhaps. She recalled salt and pepper coloring his head. Still too proud for dye it would seem, or maybe he thought it made him look distinguished. Commitment issues certainly, what man with this much money still isn't married at his age? No wonder The Harem ran things.

She wondered how she'd get along with him if she wasn't supposed to be noticed. In the past men like Mr. Mikaelson fell in love with her slender legs and curvy ass rounded by years of cheer practice. She'd always had them eating out of the palm of her hand, but now she'd be totally disarmed. Her looks and her snarky personality would have to be severely curbed to survive in this job, to her it almost wasn't worth it. Almost.

Then the moment finally arrived, the elevator doors opened.

And in strode the sexiest figure Caroline had ever seen. He was young, early thirties, with wavy blonde hair, trimmed short and combed neatly, his suit was of expensive origins and was black with dark gray accents. He had a determined look on his face, like a lion on the hunt and it made Caroline desperately want to be the prey. Suddenly that "volunteering to lay on his plate" thing made sense.

"_You have a boyfriend, Caroline!" _she chided herself.

She still wasn't convinced this was her boss. He couldn't be. Too young. Too attractive. There was no way a man this gorgeous had that much power. But to her great shock he strode by her, never acknowledging her, and walked into what she knew was her boss's office, locking the door behind him.

_"This cannot be happening,_" she thought.

The one time her boss hitting on her would be a pleasant surprise and she couldn't let it happen. For half an hour Caroline sat at her desk pondering what she'd done recently to deserve this when the phone rang.

"Hello, Mikaelson Corp. this is Caroline how may I help you?"

"Genevieve, come here please," was the curt response followed by the click of an ended call.

Caroline stood, her knees suddenly jelly. It was Mr. Mikaelson and he had called her Genevieve. Did he not know she was gone?

Slowly she approached the door, gingerly turning the knob and entering quietly.

She tried to contain her awe when she saw how large his office was. It was huge open area with a glass table at the end of the room where he sat, reviewing paperwork at his desk, beams of light combing through nearly every pane of the glass windows that opened up to the heart of downtown.

She idled for a moment, not sure if it was acceptable for her new mousy persona to enter.

"Come here, Genevieve," he said without glancing up.

Caroline complied, though he had used the wrong name again.

"Um, I'm actually Caroline, sir," she corrected before her better judgement could intervene.

At her unfamiliar voice his head shot up.

For a moment she felt his judging eyes on her face, and then her body. It lingered for only a second before returning to the former. Caroline tried to soothe her wounded pride by telling herself that that was a good thing.

"And who are you?" he interrogated.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, sir-"

"I didn't ask for your name," he interjected sharply "I asked who are you. As in, what are you doing in my office."

Caroline cocked her head in restrained annoyance, it was all she could do to stop herself from tearing him a new one.

"I'm your new secret- Personal Assistant, sir," she said with forced sweetness.

"Which is it?"

"Which is what?" she questioned.

"Well, which is it. Are you my secretary or are you my Personal Assistant," he clarified rudely.

He had to be joking, but she could tell from his face he wasn't. Caroline couldn't believe how quickly her feelings about him had changed in the span of two minutes. He walks in with the face of an angel then opens his mouth to show his forked tongue.

"Personal Assistant, _sir,_" she bit out.

He raised his eyebrows at her, though the rest of his expression remained unchanged.

"What happened to Genevieve," he asked flatly.

"She doesn't work here anymore, sir."

"Why not?" he demanded.

_How should I know, dick? _She thought.

"I have no way of knowing that, sir," she said in the same faux sugary tone.

He frowned, sensing her sarcasm.

"No, I suppose not," he said finally "Do you send emails, Carol?"

"It's Caroline," she corrected.

"Yes?" His expression challenged her to correct him again.

She inhaled defeatedly, "yes, I send emails."

"Good. Now go do your job and send some," he said harshly, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

She gave a curt nod before turning on her heels and walking out.

Again she was astounded by how rude he was. Dismissing her like a chambermaid, calling her the wrong name, and she badly wanted to tell him where he could send those emails but she bit her tongue.

She didn't think she had it in her to say anything pleasant after that exchange.

Back at her desk she thought about the passive aggressive move of doing anything BUT sending emails only to realize that twenty minutes on the job left her with no choice but to respond to emails.

Caroline sighed. Today hadn't gotten off to the best start and she was hoping this wasn't an omen for the rest to come.

She hadn't even finish sending ten emails when the now full office was disrupted with the sound of two women chattering excitedly.

Caroline looked up just in time to see two slender figures, one blonde and one brunette, with tousled curls strutting in sync with one another towards Mr. Mikaelson's office door.

A good Personal Assistant would've tried to stop the two, perhaps ask for an appointment, but Caroline hadn't been at the job long enough to think that.

Instead she watched as the two women glided through Mr. Mikaelson's door, giggling to one another about something she couldn't quite make out. Belatedly the sound of the closing door made her aware that she should've said something, but it was too late now. Hopefully Mr. Mikaelson wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Part 2**

Klaus Mikaelson was hard at work when he heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking in unison. He sighed deeply, pushing the various papers to the side, knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting much work done in a few minutes.

Right on cue the two women arrived entered the spacious office, still chattering as if they were alone.

"Is there something I can do for you girls?" he asked sweetly after a moment of being ignored, but his tone was a ruse. His eyes were locked hard on the tall slender brunette in front of him and he was struggling to control the sneer that threatened to absorb his face.

As if suddenly aware he was in the room the blonde bounded toward him. She did it in such a way he was reminded of the Christmas she finally received her much begged for pony.

"Oh, Nik! It's the most exciting thing," she began, an excited shrill coating her words "Hayley and I have decided to get adjoining homes together in Switzerland. That way the four of us, me, Matt, you and Hayley can be close during our vacation!"

Klaus almost lost the careful control he had over his face. He had almost forgotten about vacationing in Switzerland, heaven knew he was trying _very_ hard to forget about vacationing in Switzerland, but Rebekah was insistent.

He looked back at his girlfriend who wore a very smug expression. Again he almost lost his composure.

"Rebekah," he said trying hard to sound pleasant "Don't you think Switzerland is too cold for a summer vacation? Why not somewhere warmer, like Spain?"

The blonde shook her head, she had expected this. "Spain is so boring, Nik. Hayley agrees. We think Switzland is best. There's skiing and shopping, it'll be fun!"

Klaus did not doubt it would be fun, for the girls anyway. However a stint in Switzerland with his sister and girlfriend would be the death of him. He could think of endless ways he'd rather spend his vacation. Casinos in Vegas, the beaches of Australia, the women in practically every place that didn't have either of these two women in his life.

He knew this wasn't Rebekah's idea. It never was, this was again Hayley's doing. What a better way to keep him at her side than adjoining mansions in one of the coldest countries? She'd outdone herself this time.

The blearing sound of Rebekah's custom ringtone for Matt interrupted their discussion. She glanced down at her phone and smiled before quickly excusing herself to Klaus' private bathroom to take the call. Now they were alone.

As soon as he heard the door shut the facade he struggled with most of the time fell. Hayley would answer for this.

"What did you do with Genevieve?" he hissed, crossing the short distance between them.

Hayley smirked at his obvious lisp, a true sign of his irritation.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sweetheart," she lied.

"Do not play games with me, Hayley," he growled "I'm not the fool you take my sister for. Friday she was here and today some other is in her place. Now I ask you again, what did you do?"

Hayley fought the urge to smile. She was enjoying this, he could tell. Making him miserable was the only thing that made her happy nowadays, it was a feeling he could relate to.

There was something very rewarding about seeing Hayley Marshall frown.

The way her eyes creased in frustration, a feeling so intense you could almost see it cloud her eyes. And then there was her mouth that puckered in such a way it could only be a symptom of distress. There was a certain beauty to it in his eyes. It was the only thing he found beautiful about her anymore, and even then it was because he knew it killed her to break like that. He enjoyed seeing her fail.

"I didn't think she was good for this company, Klaus," Hayley said simply as she side-stepped him.

She tossed her hair carelessly to the side and wandered to his desk as though she was suddenly interested in the paperwork that laid there.

With nostrils flared he strode towards her till his breath could be felt on her neck.

"That is not for you to decide," he whispered angrily.

"Oh I think it is, _babe,"_ she mocked turning to face him "Because you see, despite popular opinion around here there is no management department for your cock. We don't hire people for their ability to suck you off."

Klaus smiled, but it was entirely predatory.

"Now what would you know about this company, love? This isn't Marshall Mechanics, or whatever your father likes to tell the authorities it is. And even if this was your Daddy's business he sure as hell wouldn't have you anywhere near it. He's made that perfectly clear hasn't he?"

Hailey flinched. That was a cheap shot and they both knew it, but he didn't care. She'd overstepped her bounds, again, and he was growing tired of it.

"This is Mikaelson Corp, my sweet. I run things here. And whatever I do, and whoever I do it with is none of your damn business," he snarled.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree won't we, sweetheart?" she said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"I don't care if you agree with me. This is not up for discussion. What was it anyway that made this one last so much shorter than the rest?" he asked conspiratorially.

She said nothing. She knew from experience he wasn't asking, but setting up an assault.

"Was her skin too clear? Were her breasts too perky? Or could you not stand the thought of yet another head bobbing between my legs and making me cum harder than you ever could?" he looked downright menacing now, he wanted this to sting.

Hayley looked at him and fought the strong urge to sneer. Sneering was losing in their never ending game, she had to be better than that.

"Well," she began with a faint smile on her glossy lips "tiny hands are always better at handling small packages."

Abruptly his face warped into one of extreme hatred. She again fought the urge to smile as she saw the anger glitter in his eyes. Powerful CEO or not, he had an ego the size of any average man.

In a concentrated movement he cupped the back of her head, forcing their foreheads to touch.

In an act of defiance she didn't budge. Whatever this was about she didn't care, she was tired of all of this.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply through his nose.

He had to calm down.

He hated her, but he had to calm down.

Much had changed between the two of them since they were children, but the perfume she wore never did. As he inhaled the scent of lilacs and rosemary he tried to remember her the way she used to be.

Olive skin, soft curves, auburn hair to her shoulders, and the way her face dimpled when she'd laugh.

The way she'd laugh for him.

He exhaled as the cheerful image of her cemented in his mind and he wondered sadly how they had gotten so far from that place in their lives.

At that moment they heard the bathroom door click open, Rebekah had finished her call and would be here soon. Luckily, for a couple young and in love their position wasn't all that unusual.

"You guys are just the cutest," Rebekah said admiringly as she reentered, a sweet smile on her lips.

Klaus, almost robotically, wrapped his arm around his long time girlfriend and pressed a hard kiss on her temple, having vowed to avoid her lips at all costs long ago.

In that kiss Hayley felt his frustration and contempt for her. Such things that would have normally given her joy instead left her feeling empty. His words had hit her harder than she cared to admit.

"What can I say, Becks?" Hayley said pulling on the cheery face she normally wore in public "Your brother always knows exactly what to say," she said honestly.

Rebekah examined the two of them smiling cheerfully at her, a perfect picture of subdued hostility, and she smiled back in return. She wasn't stupid, but she could pretend.

"Great, so about Switzerland..."

* * *

**sooo this story is obviously messed up. It'll work itself out, probably. hahaha**

**please leave me some feedback and tell me what you think?**

**Tumblr (I follow back): veiledorchids**


	2. Inappropriate Behavior

**Help I'm Alive**

* * *

The alarm seemed to echo off the walls in the dark bedroom. The result caused Caroline to groan aloud before ultimately checking the clock. It was 4 in the morning not 6. She smiled happily to herself knowing that this alarm was not for her.

Tyler Lockwood was not so lucky.

Bracing the chill of the night air he lazily rolled over to face his girlfriend before groggily whispering, "okay babe I gotta go".

Caroline frowned with closed eyes. She'd completely forgotten what today was. Today being the day Tyler left on out of state business for the week. Her life was just moving too fast.

"Nooo, don't go!" she pleaded sleepily, as she flung her body across his in a lame attempt to prevent him from leaving.

These past few weeks had been rough on the both of them. With the late nights and early mornings of her new demanding job she felt Tyler was more of a roommate than a boyfriend.

Niklaus Mikaelson, she had learned, seemed to have a sick obsession with pushing her buttons. If he wasn't ignoring her, ordering her around, or passive aggressively insulting her in public he could be seen smirking at her flustered expression as she fought to stop herself from stabbing him in the eye with a pen. She had grown to hate that man. That stupid, sexy, man.

She knew for a fact that when she wasn't involved he could be quite charming. She'd seen him in action and had almost forgotten how horrible he could be. He certainly had other people convinced.

All the women in the office adored him, especially those that worked for him personally. He seemed to have a special preference for them, with the extreme exclusion of Caroline.

To other women he was dashing, handsome, and funny, but to her he was the devil in disguise. A devil she wouldn't mind fucking. Time and time again she dealt with his little tirades by zoning out and imagining what he'd look like naked. If he could still focus on belittling her if she stuck her tongue in his mouth. If he'd moan into her if she slipped her fingers under his waistband.

"I have to go," Tyler sighed.

"No, just a little longer please. I don't know what I'll do without you for a week," she said softly.

She still didn't know how she got to meet a guy like Tyler. Every other guy she knew was married, or jobless, or lived at home, but Tyler was the picture of stability.

Something she desperately craved after years of uncertainty.

"Probably what you've been doing for the past four, working," he remarked bitterly.

Caroline grimaced. She did feel guilty for that because she knew it was true, but it wasn't something she could help. At least not yet.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. My boss is an ass."

He said nothing, instead he propped himself up and prepared to get out of bed.

"No wait. Let's have some fun before you go," she said suggestively and suddenly far more alert.

Tyler turned back to look at her. There was a slight indecisive expression on his face that didn't seem to lean in her favor.

"I don't think so, Car-" he started to say.

But Caroline was already taking matters into her own hands.

Before he had finished his sentence she had already started the crawl on all fours towards him, swaying her hips with each step.

There was a lot of things Tyler found attractive about Caroline, but he'd be lying if he said her ass wasn't his favorite. This was a fact she used to her advantage.

He watched as her thin t-shirt rode up her back, revealing the lace of her royal blue panties. Something about the shape of them added extra dimensions to her ass. To him it looked rounder, and softer; he wanted to grab a handful.

By the time she made her way to him he was fighting a losing battle with personal responsibility. Would he make it to the airport on time? Maybe he could skip a shower?

Again, she left him no room to decide.

She shoved him roughly back onto the bed and went to work on his pants. She could see his erection fighting against the thin fabric of his checkered pajamas and she was more than happy to help it along.

There was something so sexy about a man's desire and she couldn't help wanting him more in return.

Suddenly he had her flipped on her back with her legs resting alongside him.

He watched with primal eyes as her slender fingers wrapped around him and guided him inside her.

She threw her head back in an involuntary moan as he filled her.

_"How long has it been?" _She thought to herself.

Truthfully she couldn't even remember when was the last time her and the showerhead had alone time.

Both her and Tyler barely had anytime to speak to each other anymore, sex itself seemed impossible.

Before Tyler sex was a non-issue, but commitment changes things. Caroline was still adjusting to the concept. Somehow they'd have to find room in their busy schedules to accommodate. Surely, Tyler felt the same way.

Tyler grunted as he started to slide further into her.

As always his thrusts were slow and melodic. Caroline tried not to sigh out loud when she realized it was happening again. She knew for a fact at this pace she wouldn't be getting anywhere. Tyler knew as well, but he insisted it was a matter of timing.

_He's going to cum before we've even started,_ She thought. She needed to be fucked, really fucked. A stress relieving fuck that would put her mind at ease, but she knew Tyler would never go for that.

She threw her weight to one side, forcing him on his back while she straddled him.

At least this way she could better control the movements. She rode him hard, expertly grinding her clit against him. She enjoyed the control over each thrust as she felt herself growing nearer.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted, throwing her from climax.

"What?" She replied, stopping completely out of fear she'd hurt him.

Tyler rubbed his eyes exasperatedly "Look I know you like this way, but I told you I can't get into this."

"Why?" she said angry and disappointed. They'd had this conversation a million times and it never ended well.

"I don't know, it's emasculating," he added hesitantly.

She glared at him in the darkness.

"This was your idea, anyway, _I_ wanted to go to work. Can't we switch back? " he whined.

"I guess," she replied reluctantly.

Clumsily they switched back, Tyler returning to his old ways and Caroline to her boredom.

_I could be asleep right now._

The sound of the home phone ringing interrupted them just as Tyler was really starting to enjoy himself.

"Who the hell is calling at four in the morning?" Tyler snapped.

"I don't know." She made a move to answer but Tyler stopped her.

"No way, you can't answer that. We're busy."

In actuality only one of them was busy. Caroline wasn't all that invested anymore.

"Tyler it's four in the morning, it could be important!" She protested and answered before he could say another word.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"Am I...interrupting something?" A gruff voice said.

She stifled a groan.

Out of all the calls it could've been, the hospital, an indictment, the coroner, it had to be this one.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson. Just sleep," she said trying to sound pleasant but failing.

Tyler could be heard audibly groaning with frustration in the background. Caroline ignored him.

"Most people don't sound out of breath when they wake up," he countered.

"Most people don't get calls at four in the morning," she retorted.

For a moment there was silence on the other end.

"I need you to come to the office this morning, Coraline. I need an early start on things. I'm on my way now, I expect you there shortly."

There was a click on the other end, indicating he wouldn't be needing a response.

Truly there was nothing she could say. She'd already tried to politely address him, the way they suggested at HR. But he didn't follow the same rule book and always responded with "if you can't handle it, quit."

He always made it sound like this was the way things had to be if she wanted to survive in this industry.

Caroline may have lacked a recordable amount of experience in this area, but she was smart enough to know this bordered on indentured servitude.

"You must be joking," Tyler said sensing the mood of the conversation.

"Ty-" Caroline began, but he had already stormed off, ending their encounter by locking himself in the bathroom.

She sighed loudly to no one but herself.

If she could've argued with her boss she would have, but Tyler never believed that.

The sound of the shower turning on was the end of what little conversation they might've had.

Still, she didn't want him to leave town without saying goodbye. Sadly, the both of them knew she didn't have time to wait out Tyler's hissy fit, but she still tried.

There she sat surrounded by tangled sheets and darkness hoping that for once he would be the bigger person. Unfortunately for her Tyler was rarely this person.

When it became clear he wasn't coming out and she was running out of time she sighed and began to dress numbly in the dark.

Careless fingers drug small runs in her stockings; a fact she couldn't be less aware of. It was far too early to be meticulous and she wasn't in the mood for it to begin with.

She shot a final glance at the bathroom door, the lack of fog on the nearby mirror told her he wasn't even running hot water, meaning he was just waiting for her to leave.

So against her own desires she she did.

* * *

The drive to work was even more depressing than the atmosphere of her apartment. At this time on a Tuesday no one was out. The normal sense of community her fellow drivers provided was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Had she done the right thing? Should she have told her boss to shove it?

She absolutely wanted too. His demands were insane and they were quite literally tearing her life a part, but she couldn't let him break her. She'd dealt with worse men, powerful men, and even more terrifying were the women who controlled them.

Some punk rich kid wasn't going to stop Caroline from moving on with her life and becoming something.

The Mikaelson's may love playing games with each other but she'd played hers long ago and she knew what she was made of. Her very survival was proof of that. No Mikaelson, or wannabe,would shake that knowledge.

Eventually she arrived at the office exhausted and irritated.

Having had some time to cool off from earlier's events she realized how she must look. Her skirt was wrinkled from having spent a week on the bedroom floor, her hose was snagged, and she only vaguely remembered pulling her hair into somewhat of a bun. Certainly, she looked how she felt and considering how tired she already was she doubted she'd care at all in a few more hours.

This was slowly what her life was dissolving into, getting dressed in the dark and not giving a damn.

Katarina would be so disappointed in her star pupil.

She had just sat down at her desk when she heard the elevator doors open. Her head raised automatically to meet the newcomer.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Niklaus Mikaelson walking through the opening.

A smirk toyed at the corner of her lips when she saw that he too looked like something the cat dragged in.

Instead of his normal smoothed suit it was clear he had been wearing it several hours. His usual silk tie was gone leaving undone buttons to grasp the attention of any wandering eyes, and in her tired state wander they did.

She bit her lip as she trailed over the center of his collarbone and down the firm ripples of a muscled chest. Her legs involuntarily crossed as her mind went to darker places.

What she wouldn't give to run her nails down his back as he fucked her up against a wall. As she played out the fantasy she was aware of how mad she still was at Tyler. It was his fault these fantasies had become so difficult to ignore, and for again leaving her unfulfilled.

After all it was Tyler she wanted, but it was Tyler who would've rather gotten to the airport on time. But she didn't dare show any of this on her face. Instead she refocused her thoughts on her boss' disheveled appearance.

Judging by how far down those buttons opened it looked like he may have had help. She knew well that on a Tuesday night few places were open to party through the night, but a man as rich as Mr. Mikaelson probably had better places to go with even _friendlier_ staff.

The state of his hair gave further proof to the theory. She could still see the wavy lines where thin fingers had snaked their way across his scalp. Any of these things alone would've made Caroline suspicious that her boss had been out "dancing" on a Tuesday, but his eyes were the true tell.

They were as focused as always, but today the circles under them framed his face with a weary sort of edge that made the hairs on Caroline's arms stand up.

Uncharacteristically he decided to stop at her desk, scrutinizing her with tired eyes that verged on threatening.

"You look like hell," he said tactlessly.

"Well that makes two of us."

Somewhere in the back of her mind common sense had told her to shut up, but she wasn't listening.

Briefly it appeared she may have overstepped her bounds again, but lack of sleep seemed to work on the two in different ways. It made her feisty, it made him playful.

For the first time ever he flashed her a cheeky smile so brilliant she knew she'd gone slack jawed with awe.

Her reaction amused him more than her reply. He had made the comment hoping to test her patience again, but the look of shock was far funnier to him.

Without another word to her he retired to his office leaving her agape and exhausted.

All morning long she lived on coffee she lovingly referred to as "tar" while fighting the strong urge to take up smoking again. The stress of this job was testing her in novel ways that threatened to bring out old habits.

The only thing that kept her going was the nap she would take at lunch instead of eating. As far as she was concerned Kate Moss had it wrong, today nothing would taste as good as sleep would feel.

Unbeknownst to Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson had other ideas.

At 11:45am he made his first appearance since his dazzling smile six hours before.

"Cheryl, grab your coat. We have an errand to run," he said briskly, fingers sharply correcting his tie.

Unlike her he had had time to clean up. She noted that he must've kept a spare change of clothes in his office because he was wearing an entirely different suit, perfectly pressed with a matching tie and shined shoes.

Even his hair had been restyled into perfection. The only remnants of this morning were the dullness in his eyes that only those who knew him well could see. Most people didn't look a man like him in the eye.

"Where are we going?" Caroline demanded weakly.

After being dragged out of bed at 4am she was really needing some alone time. Alone time he had quite clearly gotten in his cushy office.

"Errands," he repeated indignantly.

She held in the exasperated sigh that threatened to pass her lips.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

She knew the exhaustion or the caffeine was gonna send her over the edge, it was just a matter of time. She just hoped it was her boss she went after with a machete and not an innocent bystander.

Silently Caroline followed him to a waiting car knowing anything she said would come out as unintelligible or grounds for termination.

The car was a shiny black number she couldn't place. The only thing she felt sure of was that it was an SUV fully capable of seating nine or so.

Yet when she saw inside the vehicle it had been entirely refurnished into more of a limousine format. Perfect for lounging in luxury.

He surprised her when he stopped her from opening the door herself and instead opened it for her.

Sure, she'd had her door opened before but it was always a romantic gesture or one meant to persuade her to do other things later. This time however he seemed to do it out of sheer chivalry.

When she looked at him questioningly he returned the expression with a rushed look of annoyance. As if if to say "why aren't you in the car yet?"

Apparently he wasn't an entirely huge dick.

"I hope you're giving me a lunch break," she said curtly as she stared out the heavily tinted window.

It was warm today. Evidenced by the casually dressed men and women wearing shorts and loose flowing tops walking past her window.

"We'll feed you," he said just as shortly.

Immediately after she sat down he had slid in along side her, leaning across her to reach the open bar where he poured what smelled like bourbon into a fat crystal glass.

"Anita, take Fifth will you?" he ordered the driver through the car's custom intercom.

The car was shorter than any normal limo, and certainly didn't require an intercom to speak to the driver, it needed one due to the black glass divid between the cab of the vehicle and the lounge in the back.

"Yessir," Anita replied. Caroline noticed a slight Hispanic accent on her tongue.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The clinking of ice against his expensive glass was the only sound to be heard over the hum of the engine. Then the hum stopped, signaling they had arrived.

Casually he threw back the remnants of the glass before leaving the car.

Reluctantly she followed him out.

Her eyes widened when she saw where they had gone. They were having lunch at Noir, the fanciest and most elite French restaurant the city had to offer.

Caroline had been there several times before and knew for a fact the waiting list was a mile long for anyone of the wrong social class, but she didn't worry about not getting a table, the Mikaelson's were definitely of the right social class.

"I can't afford this," Caroline said.

"I'll pay," he replied as he smooth his suit jacket.

_I can live with that._ She thought.

Once inside they were met with a very flustered looking hostess.

"Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, the rest of your table is already seated," the girl said politely as she led them through tables seated with what was obviously old money.

"Thank you, Claire," he said flashing her that smile from earlier.

The poor thing lit up like a beet, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink.

_Rest of the table? _She pondered. He hadn't mentioned meeting people for lunch. Of course he wasn't in the habit of telling her anything really.

Instead of voicing her concerns she she remained quiet until they arrived at a large table towards the end of the building.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Caroline said out loud.

There before them sat Rebekah and Hayley along with some other unfamiliar faces Caroline had never seen, but judging by their mannerisms she could tell they were related.

He had brought her to a family lunch. Free food or no free food she would've rather been asleep.

Klaus turned to her with raised eyebrows. He'd heard her outburst.

"This place has crystal glasses? That's classy," she asserted quickly.

Before he could respond the table had already spotted them.

"Niklaus!" the table greeted cheerfully.

"What took you so long?" A cheeky looking man asked.

"Indeed, brother, we were beginning to suspect foul play," another well dressed man asked.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Klaus said brightly.

Brighter in fact than Caroline had ever seen him.

She recalled the way he drank in the car like it was a requirement and she greatly suspected this was all in giant act.

In her experience the wealthy people of this city were always involved in some form of theatrics. From their expression, to their phrasings, it all seemed so calculating to her, and the Mikaelson's were no exception.

"My love," he said to Hayley, planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head before taking his seat alongside her.

Caroline watched as Hayley politely recoiled from what looked like a sweet gesture. She was beginning to sense there was something deeper at play here.

"Who is your friend Niklaus?" asked the nicely dressed brother.

"Who?" Klaus asked obliviously.

Caroline tried not to scowl at his response. It had been thirty seconds since he'd last spoken to her and already he was pretending she wasn't there.

"I'm Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson's new assistant," Caroline replied offering him her hand.

The older brother took it with a happily surprised smile. Obviously he was a much kinder man than his brother.

"Oh yes, Carol is here," Klaus added as if suddenly enlightened "We had unexpected work at the office and I thought it best to bring her along to finish up," Klaus said simply.

Caroline pursed her lips in thought. She hadn't been informed of any work. She had barely been informed of lunch. Yet, here he was laying out the lines to a story she'd never heard, expecting her to back it up.

Hayley and Rebekah exchanged a suspicious glance at one another. They clearly didn't buy his story either.

Realizing how long she'd been standing without someone offering her a seat, Caroline took the only available seat next to her boss.

Almost immediately the table was greeted by a tall lanky man in a suit, carrying a notepad and pen.

"May I take your order?" he asked in a polite yet dignified tone.

As the table began to make their various orders and specifications, _"A grilled salmon, but with the seasoning on the side. Is your veal grass fed? What wine would you suggest goes best with seared tuna?" _Caroline noticed that none of them had menus. They were obviously regulars.

If she wasn't already well versed in this menu she would've been waiting for twenty minutes while the waiter grabbed a menu _after_ the people that payed his tip were served.

Luckily, when the waiter finally addressed Caroline she was more than certain of what she wanted, "I'll take a glass of Hundred Acres Cab Sauv with a Lobster Bisque and a Caesar Salad, please," she said smoothly.

She felt all the eyes at the table turn to her, particularly that of her boss'. She tried not to smirk as she realized they'd underestimated her.

"Hundred Acres?" Klaus whispered judgmentally in her ear, causing the hairs on her neck to bristle. She couldn't see him, but judging by his tone she could imagine the dangerous look on his face. As if she should choose her words very carefully.

Knowing this, she disregarded him entirely and replied just as harshly, taking care to cover her mouth with her napkin in an attempt to prevent lip reading.

"I'm having an unexpected dinner with _your_ family after I was called into work at four in the morning. Not to mention you clearly have something planned that I'm in on, but not aware of. You bet your ass "wine"," she enunciated the last word with excessive anger.

She took great offense to being brought here under false pretenses. Especially after the morning she'd had. Then he had the nerve to judge her for drinking. Under different circumstances she could've held her tongue, but given the excitement of today this _was_ holding her tongue.

To her surprise the verbal warning she was bracing for never came. Instead his response was given aloud.

"Make that two glasses of Hundred Acres," he added confidently.

She locked eyes with him out of shock to find his face perfectly complacent, though again slightly amused. His eyes seemed to agree with her. _I guess we both needed a drink,_ She thought.

This time it was Hayley's turn to whisper something menacingly in his ear. What exactly it was, though, Caroline couldn't make out, but she felt his body next to hers stiffen.

Caroline truly hoped her drink would get here before the show started.

As if by magic the waiter returned with all of the drinks they'd ordered before the table's conversation started up again.

"So, I was thinking in Switzerland we could go to this cute little ski lodge Trisha Tolken's family owns up in the mountains. I hear they only hire instructors with at least ten years experience, and that their head instructor was in the Olympics!" Rebekah chirped.

"Oh, Becks that sounds amazing. Then I was thinking we could visit my uncle, he's about twenty minutes from where we'll be staying but he says he'd love to be our tour guide," Hayley added excitedly. Though not as authentic as Rebekah's tone had been.

"That sounds like fun, maybe I'll come by with my new girl Shelly and spend a few days with you. I think she'd like that," said the man Caroline learned was Klaus' little brother, Kol.

"Shelly? Honestly Kol, you have the worst taste in women. She sounds perfectly lower class," Rebekah scolded disgustedly.

As the two of them dissolved into bickering while the older brother, Elijah, played referee two people were aware of how uncharacteristically quiet Klaus had gone.

He had remained mute through all of the Switzerland discussions and through his family's idea of small talk. Instead deciding to focus on the steak he'd ordered and keeping Caroline's wine glass full.

Caroline wondered what his reason was for such a kind gesture, but she decided to do herself a favor and not question his good humor.

Hayley didn't come to the same conclusion, quiet in her mind was a sign of weakness, a weakness she wanted to exploit.

"So, _babe_," she began sweetly "Aren't you excited for our family vacation? You've been awfully quiet."

Klaus glanced up at her from his plate with a blank expression. For a moment she thought it might be possible he hadn't heard her, but she knew her boyfriend rarely missed anything.

"Oh actually love, I can't make it to that. I do apologize. I forgot to mention it," he replied lightly.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, shaking her head like she'd heard a bad joke.

"Yes, Nik. What are you going on about? Was it the issue with the weather? We'll bundle you up, nice and warm, just like mum used to," Rebekeh interjected.

Her comment elicited soft chuckles from the other family members, but Hayley and Klaus were still locked in a war.

"I mean I can't go. I have several business meetings throughout that month to discuss possible mergers with a few other offshoot companies. Normally I could move them around, but it would be terribly rude to cancel on what could be the next Bill Gates," he clarified.

"So, it's out of town?" Hayley asked. Her good nature had all but vanished now.

"Out of town, out of country," he replied. He seemed neutral but something about his posture said he was enjoying this.

Caroline gulped down more of her wine as she watched Hayley's grip on her steak knife tighten. She still wasn't sure what was going on here, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Oh Nik please, cancel," Rebekah begged, she too had noticed Hayley's change in demeanor and was trying to compensate.

"I'm afraid I can't little sister. But don't worry. I won't be going alone. Caroline will be accompanying me on these trips over the next few months."

Caroline choked on her wine.

The table turned to address the sound.

"I'm, what?" she managed to say, while wiping the drops of red wine from her chin.

"Didn't you get the email, darling? It has all the information there," Klaus replied in a concerned tone.

His affectionate term made Caroline uncomfortable. Most of the time he refused to use her real name, a pet name was truly out of character.

"Apologies everyone," he continued "This one can be a bit green sometimes, but luckily I'm more than willing to _educate_ her." His tone was so mild, few people understood the underlying connotation, but it was certainly there.

He was telling them, no telling Hayley, he and Caroline would be fucking, if they weren't already.

Caroline's mouth dropped for the second time that day. She was horrified by his accusations, and in front of his family of all people.

Hayley on the other hand had taken on a look of complete murder. Caroline was sure she was going to stab him right then and there.

Rebekah had the same amount of faith in her friend's restraint as Caroline did because she slyly took the knife from Hayley's hand before announcing she had to go to the bathroom and it was mandatory, as a girl, that Hayley escort her.

The remaining men at the table exchanged confused glances. Seemingly unaware of what had just happened.

Klaus seemed as calm as ever, in fact he seemed to be in an even better mood after all was said and done.

The food came and went but the girls never returned. Something that didn't seem to worry Klaus at all.

He simply told his brothers that it was time he and _Carol_ return to the office and to send Hayley and Rebekah his love.

* * *

Caroline said nothing till they were safely seated in the moving vehicle.

"What was that?" she all but shrieked at him.

Now it was his turn to look shocked "I beg your pardon?"

"What was all that? You insinuating that we were-"

"That we were what?" he interrupted with a mock tone of concern.

"That we were-" she couldn't finish the sentence. It was too bizarre.

"That we were fucking?" he said harshly.

She swallowed hard but nodded in agreement.

"Why Meryl, that's ridiculous. Because what I said was you are a new hire. You aren't aware of the ropes yet and that I was going to show them to you. I never said we were sleeping together. Because that would be a lie. We aren't sleeping together, are we Meryl?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, but shook her head. She didn't like his angle.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he challenged.

"No," she replied, ignoring that twisted feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

"Good, because that would be inappropriate behavior for my personal assistant. And then I would have to fire you on moral grounds," he added before pouring another bourbon.

She sat there, too stunned to speak as he drained yet another glass of alcohol.

"Well I can't go out of town with you," she argued meekly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not prepared for it, my boyfriend already hates that I work here-"

"Your boyfriend is not my problem," he said tightly. This conversation was starting to aggravate him.

"No, but I can't just go without a warning-"

"Caroline," he spat "You are my personal assistant and when I am away on business I will be needing personal assisting. Now I would rather have someone that already knows my routine, and I do use the term "knows" rather loosely, because we do know how you struggle with such simple concepts, but if you refuse to do this for me I will fire you. I will end your future here. I will end your future everywhere. In addition to this you will never speak out of turn again, because if I catch you doing so I will send you back to whatever burger flipping hell hole you crawled out of, do I make myself clear?" his words escaped his lips in a hateful rush. Each one stinging her harsher than the next.

She didn't doubt he'd destroy her life and she couldn't go back to her old one. She was out of options.

Utterly defeated she slunk back in the corner of her seat. Seething from his audacity and worried about what Tyler would say when she mentioned she'd be leaving on business a few times a month.

Back at the office they didn't say another word to each other. He immediately returned to his office, slamming the door behind him. Caroline sank back into her office chair with the world on her mind.

She realized that she would have to find a way to tell Tyler about this, a way that hopefully wouldn't leave her single.

She sat there for twenty minutes typing and retyping emails to him, hating each one more than the last.

_How am I going to do this?_ She worried.

This job was supposed to open doors for her, give her experience and opportunities. The experience she was definitely getting, but it seemed to be preventing her for going anywhere but down. She felt locked in to a job she hated.

When she heard the office door click open she didn't dare look up.

She was still mad at him, still hated him, was still pissed there wasn't anything she could do to help herself. She wasn't used to being helpless.

But the sound of heels stopping in front of her desk caused her to look up.

Before her stood Hayley in all her hellish glory. She looked as stylish as she had at Noir, but somehow more lethal. Caroline knew she hadn't seen her come in during the time she'd been back. Even more unsettling than not know where she came from was the predatory grin she had plastered on her face.

This wasn't a friendly visit, not by a long shot.

"Carol, is it?" Hayley asked brightly.

"Actually, it's Caroline," she murmured cautiously. There was something about this woman she didn't like. It was a familiar sort of danger she tried very hard to stay away from these days.

"Of course," Hayley replied, her grin widening in a way that made Caroline think of hyenas "I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

* * *

**So are you team Tyler or team Caroline? I think the relationships here are all pretty messy. Super excited about next chapter, it has a lot more of Hayley and her questionable background so that should be fun.**

**Thank you so much for all your comments last chapter! I enjoyed reading them all, but I'm gonna warn some of you now this isn't going to be a fairytale. **

**There are no angels in this story so be prepared.**

**Message/Follow me on tumblr:veiledorchids**


	3. Time, Resources, and Ambition

As the door shut behind him he saw a familiar figure standing by his desk. It was the lean figure of a woman clad in a dark number that fell just above her knees. The defining feature of the dress was an exposed back.

She was one of the few women who felt it was one of their best features. The trait, however, went unnoticed as Klaus approached her. He hadn't been interested in anything she wore for quite some time.

She had heard him enter when the soles of his shoes glided across the carpet, leaving the soft click of a lock behind him, but she was preoccupied with the papers in her hand.

"Hayley, darling, long time no see," he chimed cockily as he adjusted his spare suit.

He'd had to change on short notice that morning after an exhausting night out with some "special" friends. His hope was for a blissful day without any meetings to interrupt him so he could nurse his splitting hangover, but he had forgotten all about the monthly family lunch.

Naturally, his first reaction was to come up with a reason to reject the invite. Being in the same room with Hayley was like pulling teeth lately. All she wanted to talk about was their trip to Switzerland and subtly mock how there was no way out of it. Klaus had never been the best loser and he found it best to avoid the situation altogether.

But again it seemed fate had other plans. Fate had caused their union, it was there to remind them that they couldn't afford to separate, and today it had brought them together again under the guise of spite.

Armed with yet another personal invite from a budding CEO, and his newest secretary to keep the drama to a minimum, Klaus hatched the perfect plan. He knew the Mikaelson's had little trouble airing dirty laundry, but at least in front of those they considered beneath them they'd try to control themselves.

Throwing Caroline under the bus had been a last second measure, but it had been well worth it. Knowing that his girlfriend had been so upset she never returned to lunch had been the high point of his day since leaving Noir. Even Caroline's little slip up had done little to damper his mood. And indeed when he saw Hayley standing there in her tallest heels, towering over what was certainly an interesting set of paperwork he still felt flushed with victory.

A feeling he was sure she couldn't crush, but Hayley was always up for a challenge.

At his snide comment her eyes rose.

She was immediately met with the same handsome face she'd known for years sporting her least favorite expression, arrogance.

The way his lips curved upward in a half-smile told her all she needed to know about him. He was feeling cocky after what had happened that afternoon, but she was nothing if not resourceful. Hayley Marshall always had an ace up her sleeve.

"Niklaus," she acknowledged simply, shuffling the pages of her latest endeavor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

In this time he had walked purposefully toward her, attempting to steal a glance at the papers she'd been enthralled with moments before. To him this was clearly one of her personal projects, though he couldn't imagine what about. As if sensing his intentions she set them face down on the desk.

"Well _babe_, you and I need to talk," she said with forced cordiality as she turned to face him. They were inches from the other but somehow lacked the warmth of intimacy.

"Whatever about, my dear?" he replied.

"Oh, I think you know."

This was their twisted idea of courting. The pleasantries they exchanged were just another way for them to assess the other, a talent they'd both perfected during their time together.

Klaus, with his professional connections, had had plenty more time to practice these talents while Hayley's cards had been dealt alongside mere social functions. For all intents and purposes she was outgunned.

"What? Carol?" he baited "Honestly, Hayley if she concerns you that badly perhaps I've overestimated you."

He knew for a fact someone like Hayley wasn't concerned about him sleeping with a girl like Caroline. She thought too highly of herself and too low of others, especially others like Caroline. In fact she thought so lowly of her, he was sure she never thought of her at all.

But insinuating someone was better than Hayley was the easiest way to irritate her.

Her face fell into something of a frown. Commonsense told her he didn't truly believe what he'd said, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Your dumpy little secretary does not concern me, Niklaus. We both know _white trash _isn't your type."

From her glossed lips the statement sounded exceptionally bitter, like the popular girl in school picking on the girl with no friends. It was an unnecessary addition considering no one in the room would be inclined to defend the girl.

For Hayley it was the slip of an emotional tongue. A slip Klaus took note of.

"Besides," she added "I've done a little digging on her and she is very much in love with a man named Tyler Lockwood. She sends him little love notes all the time, actually. So many it looks like she's a bit clingy, but better than that, she absolutely _loathes_ you," she drawled wickedly.

"Or maybe he's just not that into her," he proposed dully.

"Perhaps," was all she added to the subject. He found it a strange comment considering how thorough Hayley usually was, but she gave him little time to reflect.

"What I don't get is why so rude, Niklaus?" she chuckled "I mean, I've read some of the things you've done to her and they are absolute bastard worthy. Did you really make her come back to the office to send a stupid report two hours after you finally let her go home? It was a twelve hour day!"

He said nothing to this but his crossed arms spoke for him.

"Why are you so mean to such an inconsequential girl," Hayley continued "What is it, Klaus? Have you taken mourning the loss of your precious Geneveive to extreme lengths? Acting like a bitch to your little errand girl isn't going to bring her back, you know," she explained as she closed the small gap between them.

"I made sure of that."

Suddenly, she felt a cold sensation press against her bare back as Klaus loomed over her. His hand cupped just below her throat had pinned her to his desk.

"What did you do to her?" he snarled.

For a moment she was startled, but the reaction was due to the suddenness alone. As quick as her surprise had come it subsided into something sinister.

At his violent expression she laughed carelessly, something she didn't even do amongst friends.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me," she whispered with madness gleaming in her eyes.

He realized then, too late, that he'd made a mistake. Again, she'd managed to push his buttons in a way he couldn't control and again he was a step closer to becoming who he hated.

Quietly he released her. He felt the dead silence of the room chastising him for his actions as he walked towards his office bar for a much needed drink.

"Is she dead?" he asked distantly. His eyes were scanning the horizon but they saw nothing.

Instead his mind was on Geneveive and how he always meant more to her than she did to him. It was something he felt he should be guilty for, but the feeling never transpired. Despite his indifference to her he knew she didn't deserve such a harsh fate.

Hayley took a moment to adjust her hair and smooth the creases from her dress before she replied.

"Nope. Didn't need to. Apparently whatever you had wasn't strong enough to warrant it," she gloated.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief, but that would've been his second mistake.

He wasn't sure what Geneveive symbolized to her exactly. She seemed to find her a threat, but to him she'd been no different than any of the others. For him she was an issue of convenience. She had to be with him throughout the day, sometimes weeks if planned, and it was the perfect way to get under Hayley's skin.

"Fine then," he began cooly, nursing his drink and avoiding her direction "Why are you here?"

The afternoon had taken a drastic turn out of his favor. Unlike the other times Hayley had barged into his office there was something calmer about her, more calculating. It made him uneasy knowing that whatever she wanted she probably had a plan in motion to achieve it.

Slowly she walked over to him. She could tell he was trying to avoid her, which meant she couldn't stay away.

Seductively she dragged her fingertips along his shoulders before meeting his eyes. He didn't dare react, but she noticed his jaw involuntarily tighten.

"Margret Dillinger. Astor Grimes. Theresa Spelling. Samantha Holmes. Do these names mean anything to you?" she asked, her voice unusually sweet.

"Should they?"

Though she was looking him in the eye as she spoke he still maintained a dull expression.

"I've been a bridesmaid in all of their weddings," she spat pointedly.

"How nice for you."

"They're all married, Niklaus," she barked, shattering the facade "They all found their husbands long after I did, yet I'm the single one."

In realization he cocked his head to the side "Are you asking me to marry you? I'm flattered, but no," he added sarcastically.

Her fingers twitched anxiously as she fought the urge to strike him.

"I want to get married, Niklaus. And then I want a child," she declared.

"Excuse me?" he laughed. He had been expecting threats, maybe murder, but not marriage.

"You heard me," she snapped. She knew he wouldn't be on board with the idea, but she still found herself offended by his mocking tone.

"Oh I heard you, but I don't think you heard yourself."

He knew the day would come where marriage would become a problem, but he'd decided long ago there would be no wedding.

"You want me to marry you, then give you a baby? Hayley I barely like you, I hardly touch you and you want my child?" he sounded repulsed and amused all at once.

"I don't want you to fuck me, Klaus," she snorted "I just want your name and your kid so I can get on with my life. Is that too much to ask?"

Klaus was too wrapped up in the moment to notice the tremor in her voice.

"Yes, it's a lot to ask actually," he chuckled again, swirling the remnants of his drink through the last remaining cubes.

"Do you think you're what I envisioned when I imagined marrying the man of my dreams?" she began harshly "Do you think I wanted this for myself? Married to a man I can't stand, who can't stand me? No, but I couldn't get what I wanted, could I Niklaus?"

He remained quiet, it wasn't a question.

"I had dreams, Niklaus. I wanted to run the family business, but my father said that was work for a son. Then I wanted to be a lawyer, but no decent law school would accept me. Then I decided to be a CEO, but no one wanted to do business with a Marshall. All my life someone has told me no because of who I am or what I am and now I'm finally giving up and doing what they've always said "get married, have kids". And now it's you who tells me no, and why? Because you don't love me?"

Again he said nothing.

"Grow up, Niklaus!" she scoffed "Whatever you feel about me is irrelevant because we are stuck with each other. You and I don't get happy endings. So accept it and move on."

Klaus chuckled darkly before downing the remaining liquid in his glass.

"No, Hayley," he corrected "I won't marry you not because I don't love you. I won't marry you because I hate you. I despise you. How did you say Cheryl felt about me? I think it was _loathed_. That is exactly how I feel about you. If you want a Mikaelson and a Marshall to join in some unholy union you better think again; because seeing my eyes next to your nose on anyone's face might just force me to step in front of a moving bus."

There was silence in the office as the two glared at each other.

For Hayley there was nothing else she could say.

"Fine, Niklaus. Go on your business trips. Fuck your whores. Keep following in your father's footsteps-"

"I am not my father!" he growled.

"Whatever!" she cried "Just know that I've got nothing but time, resources, and ambition."

Klaus fully believed her threat. As she strutted purposefully out of his office, papers in hand, he knew there was something else brewing on the horizon.

* * *

**"**Oh let me get that, please."

Caroline couldn't tell you how she got to the office café with her boss' future wife. One minute she was composing a delicately worded email to her boyfriend about overnight business trips, the next she was rejecting an invite for coffee only to cave on the decision later.

Geneveive had forgotten to mentioned how persuasive Hayley could be.

"Um, thanks," Caroline replied uncertainly. She felt unnerved by the entire situation.

The way she smiled at Caroline seemed overly forced, like she wasn't used to the expression.

"So, I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you! You must've been here about a month now right?" she trilled.

"Yeah, something like that I guess," Caroline murmured. She honestly couldn't remember how long it had been. These days seemed to merge together.

"Right, well that's just so rude of me to not meet you earlier, but I've been very busy. I do normally make a point to meet Nik's new assistants though..."

Caroline didn't doubt it.

She felt awkward sitting across from the immaculately dressed woman who was poshly sipping her drink. She noticed how nothing about Hayley's wardrobe looked out of place. Her hair was smooth and glossy, her face was free of the dreaded t-zone shine, and even drinking such dark coffee wasn't touching the brightness of her smile. Caroline on the other hand was having trouble keeping stray hairs from falling out of her bun and tickling her nose. She really didn't even want to think about how oily her face looked.

"...Rebekah and I are setting up a Mikaelson charity for underprivileged youth downtown. Just something to give back to the area. You know Rebekah don't you?" she questioned airily.

"Vaguely, she was at lunch," Caroline blurted out. She'd almost forgotten about that humiliating event, she was sure Hayley hadn't.

Hayley smiled sympathetically at the hiccup.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hayley admitted regretfully. She seemed to treat this with a sense of discomfort, as though she hated to put Caroline on the spot.

"Oh, look, we didn't do anything. I mean we haven't done anything! I don't know why he said that!" Caroline promised.

It was clear she'd already failed at going unnoticed in this office. In one day she'd met all the Mikaelsons and had been invited to mandatory coffee, but she was still hopeful she could drift back into the shadows.

"Oh no, honey! It's not your fault. Klaus does that sometimes. He can be very rude for no good reason," the girl said matter-of-factly as she sipped her coffee.

"But, why?" Caroline found herself asking.

It was something she had wondered for sometime. From what she saw and heard about him her boss was normally charming. Even today he had temporarily dropped his rude behavior to open the door for her. So, she knew he was capable of it, she just didn't understand why she was singled out.

"Well," she began, seemingly trying to find the right words "Did you know his last secretary Geneveive?"

Caroline's mouth began to form the truth when something told her otherwise. She'd known Hayley for five minutes and already felt lulled into a false sense of security. She didn't like it.

"No," Caroline replied "I got here through a temp agency."

Hayley smiled again and nodded, apparently pleased by this answer.

"Well, I'm ashamed to say that he and Geneveive were having an affair," she said softly.

Caroline's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she managed. The paper cup that held her macchiato suddenly felt very hot to her fingertips. She found it weird that Hayley would be revealing this to a perfect stranger.

"Yes well it happens," Hayley chuckled "If I had a nickel for every woman I knew cheated on by her man I'd be even richer than I already am."

Caroline smiled understandingly but only to mask her disapproval. A comment like that was normal for people as wealthy and oblivious as Hayley. Caroline had learned it was best to ignore it.

"Anyway, I'm sure you understand what I'm going through here. Every woman has been cheated on at some point."

"Um, no actually," Caroline replied.

"Really?" she sounded baffled.

"Yeah really, I've been pretty fortunate."

She considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Right, well I'm sure you can at least sympathize with the situation?"

She could in fact sympathize in a number of ways. It was true she'd never been cheated on, but she knew she had been cheated with.

It was commonplace in her old life for a client to spend time with her, unbeknownst to a spouse. But Hayley was right, the amount of women who were aware they were being cheated on was high too. In her old life Caroline saw all sides of the story.

"Yes, of course," Caroline agreed.

"Well then I'd like to ask you a favor. My boyfriend has sworn he'll be faithful to me, but I'm just not sure I can believe him anymore," she sobbed "I was hoping since you spend so much time with him, could you keep an eye out for me?"

Caroline was taken aback by the request. Again she didn't believe Hayley's emotional display. Moments before she had seemed collected and even happy talking about cheating boyfriends. Now she was nearly in tears, the transition was flawed.

Hayley had gone out of her way today to make Caroline feel welcome, but it was this effort that made her the most uneasy.

She didn't know the Mikaelsons well enough to understand Hayley's motives but she was sure she didn't like them.

"I'm sorry Hayley, I really don't think that's a good idea. Mr. Mikaelson is my boss, and I understand your pain, but I don't think it's right for me to get involved. He hates me enough as it is," Caroline apologized.

"It will be fine, Caroline! I know Klaus, he won't retaliate if you do this for me," she lied.

"I'm sorry, I just really want to stay out of this but, I wish you all the luck."

Hayley pursed her lips. She was struggling with some unknown inner turmoil before she regained her control.

"Well, that's too bad, Caroline, but I understand where you're coming from. If you change your mind, please give me a call at anytime."

Hayley produced a card from her purse and handed it to Caroline.

It read:

"Hayley Marshall

Marshall Security Corp and Affiliates

555-1327"

Caroline kept her face blank at the card's mention of 'Marshall'. The Marshall's were one of the oldest criminal families in town. To the average citizen Marshall Security trained body guards and sold various defensive equipment overseas, but anyone living in the underbelly knew the truth.

The Marshall's had made their fortune selling illegal weapons and drugs to anyone who wanted them, and they'd kept their business profitable by killing anyone who stood in their way.

Several small time mobsters had tried to rise to power in Caroline's time, but they'd always been violently murdered before they ever got their day in the sun. It was part solution and part message.

The Marshall's didn't share.

Knowing Hayley's family name added a whole new level to their exchange. Caroline wanted nothing to do with any Marshall. Friends of theirs often ended up dead.

It was important Hayley didn't get the impression that Caroline had ever heard of her.

"If I change my mind I'll give you a call, thanks so much for the coffee," Caroline smiled.

* * *

By the time Caroline had made her way back up to her office she had a terrible headache.

With as much time she had spent in skeezy clubs engaging in illegal activities she had never once run across a Marshall. In fact she went out of her way to avoid them.

Amongst her people the Marshall's presence was practically a death sentence. Rarely did they come meaning no harm, frequently they came to steal and destroy.

The one place she never thought to look for them was in a white collar world, though she supposed she should have. Every good crime family places relatives in as many beneficial fields as possible. Hayley was obviously there to attach themselves to the brand power that was the Mikaelson's.

And Caroline had found herself amongst them.

Oddly enough with all the rumors and warnings about the Marshall's floating around she had not once heard of a Marshall daughter.

She returned to her email for Tyler and after making more drafts than she could count she settled on the simplest style. It directly addressed the problem and expressed her apologies. As expected Tyler was furious.

Within minutes he had called her, yelled at her, and then hung up before she got a word in.

The conversation was a symbol of her life lately. She was getting stepped on and didn't feel able to defend herself.

She felt like a caged animal, and like a caged animal she felt desperation setting in.

A few minutes passed where she was debating calling him back but then her cell phone rang.

This time the caller shocked her.

"Hello?"

"Heyy Care Bear!" Bonnie chimed.

"Bonbon!" she chimed back.

"Not much girl, just missing you here down at The Spot, when you coming to visit us?"

Caroline sighed weakly "I don't know girl, my boss has been busting my ass for weeks. I've barely had time to sleep."

"Yeah, I hear you. Mama Kat has been preparing the girls for the upcoming season. The biggest meetings of the quarter are coming up and she doesn't want to miss out," Bonnie informed her.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that," she admitted.

"Yeah well, she misses you, you know. You really should come by when the season ends, if you come before then I bet she tries to get you back in the game."

"Yeah," Caroline laughed "I totally don't doubt that. I'll come by as soon as I get time off. It's getting busy over here too."

"So how is it being on the right side of business anyway? Any different?" Bonnie asked jokingly.

"Yes and no. I'm wearing pantsuits, and that's different. But I'm still having to let these people feel important."

"That's for sure, the same old shit. For all their money, Care, clients can't seem to buy themselves self-esteem. They always gotta be stroking their ego," she reflected.

"_Carol_, where the hell have you been?!" Klaus barked.

Startled, she spun around to address the voice. She'd been so absorbed up in her conversation she hadn't heard his door open.

"Bonnie I'll call you later," she said abruptly before ending the call and dropping the phone back into her desk.

"Sorry, Mr, Mikaelson, I had an emergency," Caroline replied bashfully.

She doubted telling her boss she'd been with his girlfriend was a good idea.

"What could possibly have been so important you left for a full hour?" his face had taken on a pinkish hue with borderline rage.

His intensity momentarily stunned her, she'd never seen him so upset before.

"I was having _woman_ problems sir," she clarified shortly. It wasn't the best lie in the world, but it would have to do.

He stared at her, dumbfounded, for what seemed like ages.

"Caroline," he began deceptively soft "I don't know what type of man you take me for, but right now I'm going to educate you. I was raised by women, I am surrounded by women. Maybe your last boss was frightened by the idea of menstruation, maybe your boyfriend thinks it's the work of tiny elves. I honestly have no idea, but I am not to be confused with either of these men. I am not so naive I think putting in a tampon takes an hour, and I know you can pop Midol till your kidneys give out from the comforts of your desk. So, I'm going to warn you once: do not leave this desk without a damn good reason again."

She bristled at his tone.

"Yessir," she said calmly.

"Good, now I'm going to a meeting across town. You stay here and do what I pay you to do," he ordered.

"A meeting?" she questioned "I don't remember scheduling a meeting."

His posture stiffened, "Well perhaps if you were here, you'd know about it," he snapped.

With that he was off and walking out of the office, leaving Caroline alone.

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys, it's been way too long. Thank you for your patience and comments! Hopefully this answered some Hayley based questions. Have your feelings about the character changed knowing that her crime family stopped any career she could've had? Or do her current life choices kill your sympathy?**

**There WILL be more Klaroline next chapter, I promise!**

**And for those of you wondering why Hayley and Klaus are even together just know the answer is messy and won't be revealed for a little while. Feel free to guess though! Also I'm sorry about this sexless chapter. I'll fix that in the next one.**

**Next chapter Caroline finally loses it, then the fun can begin :)**

**Follow/Message me on Tumblr:veiledorchids**


	4. The Worst She'll Do

**A/N: Long but worth it :)**

* * *

"Why are we here, Klaus?" inquired Stefan's exasperated voice.

As Klaus watched yet another glitter covered dancer slide down the pole he was only half listening. The music, though slow and rhythmic, pounded through the speakers filling the open room.

Even in the darkness he could make out the decor from memory; alternating velvet and leather furniture surrounded by blood red walls, and adorned with hanging beads.

It was vampy to say the least, but it somehow spoke to him.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Klaus smirked "is the strip club not your scene?"

He couldn't see him well in the dim lighting of the T4 Lounge, but he knew his friend was unamused.

"No actually, my idea of a strip club has less string bikinis and more banana hammocks," Stefan added dryly.

Klaus grinned, "I'm afraid I'll never understand that."

"Likewise."

The two men shared a knowing look as the waitress arrived at their table.

"Bourbon and a vodka tonic?" her squeaky voice asked. It reminded them both of a cartoon character they watched together as children.

"Yes, thank you, uh, Carol," Stefan replied after locating her name tag.

The brunette smiled brightly before leaving the tray of drinks on their table and walking away.

At the mention of her name Klaus scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"That waitress' name," he replied disdainfully "reminds me of my _assistant._"

He spoke the title as though it was a curse.

"I thought it was Caroline?" Stefan argued.

"Whatever," he snorted as he took a sip of his drink.

The waitress had added two tiny black straws to the glass. Normally, he'd avoid them for being unsanitary, but he was in an odd mood. Today he drank from the both of them.

Stefan looked at him curiously. "So, what did she do?"

He didn't bother to clarify the question. Other people may have added that they found Klaus' repulsion strange, but Stefan and Klaus knew each other well enough to skip that song and dance. The two had been friends for so long they felt like extensions of the other.

"It's not so much what she does, just, who she is I suppose," Klaus murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan," he started "In my profession you have to get reasonably good at reading people, and my instincts say theres something very wrong about that girl."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Stefan urged. Klaus noticed his friend had reclined further into his chair and made no effort to hide his bemusement.

Clearly, Stefan thought he was overreacting.

"Well," Klaus began with a new air of frustration "First off is her clothing. She never dresses up and what she does wear is so mismatched you get the idea she doesn't care about her appearance at all."

"That's hardly a crime, Niklaus. Maybe she's low maintenance," he objected.

"Yes sure, except she's always primping. So much so it's an unconscious endeavor."

Stefan noticed that Klaus had taken to stirring his drink. The conversation was making him anxious.

"In the middle of a conversation I'll watch her find her reflection in something, but just as she's about to fix her hair, or make up, she'll suddenly stop and get this strange look on her face. Like she's remembered something sad."

"Uh huh," Stefan was still unconvinced.

As he listened to Klaus rattle on he wished for a stronger drink to block out the increasingly nude dancers.

"No, it's more than that," Klaus insisted "She looks uncomfortable in her own skin, but I take her to Noir and she orders, without a menu, like a pro. She pretends to be quiet but that's only when she can help it, if you press her she snaps. It's like one giant act."

Klaus sipped his drink then, clearly expecting a response.

"...did anyone ever tell you you sound insane?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, Stefan. And given the current situation it sounds even more plausible."

"What current situation?" Stefan asked seriously. He found Klaus' tone concerning.

"I think Hayley has planted my assistant for one of her schemes."

"What?" Stefan exclaimed "Why would she do that?"

Stefan knew better than most people the extent of Hayley's ambitious tendencies. Over the years he'd watched her try to make Klaus' life miserable and for the most part she succeeded.

"Because, she wants me to marry her Stefan, and she wants my children. I can't let that happen," he vowed. Stefan noticed Klaus' grip on his emptying glass had tightened, leaving his knuckles white.

"What makes you think she's serious?" he tried to reason "Hayley always says things like this. Last year she wanted to move to Manhattan."

"No, Stefan, this is different," he said softly. "You didn't see her like I did. She looked so, broken," he paused "Like she'd truly given up."

They both said nothing as the seriousness of the situation settled.

"If this is the last thing in the world that woman wants it'll be hell keeping her from it."

Abruptly Klaus became aware that his glass was now empty and the waitress was no where in sight. He would take it out on her tip.

"And you think Caroline is playing a part in all this?" Stefan finally asked.

"Yes, the way she disposed of Genevieve was just so immediate, and then the next day Caroline is there to replace her. It's suspicious."

"I agree, it does seem odd, but not entirely impossible," Stefan mused.

"Maybe not, but then explain what she's hiding so poorly?" Klaus countered.

Stefan was spared the response when a new woman approached them. Unlike their squeaky voiced waitress this woman was tall and shapely. Her hair was a brilliant red that glistened even under the dim lighting of the club.

He could see her face was heavily painted in purples and reds with more glitter than he'd imagined possible. Even her outfit was loud.

Emerald green was the dress, if you could call it that. It was far too sheer, and meant to show off her gold bikini underneath.

Stefan noted with chagrin that she seemed to have met Klaus.

"Hello, Klaus," the woman purred.

Klaus met her gaze with a knowing smile.

"Charlotte."

"I hope you don't mind, I sent Carol away when I saw you were low on bourbon. I said I'd handle this round for her."

As promised she handed Klaus a new glass full of the familiar dark liquid, but his mind wasn't on alcohol.

Their eyes met only momentarily before he started scanning the rest of her. Stefan sighed deeply as he recognized the unmistakable look of lust on Klaus' face.

"Klaus," he interjected "are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Mm? Oh right, Charlotte this is my dear friend Stefan. Stefan this is," he paused "my _friend_, Charlotte."

The two strangers exchanged friendly smiles but made no move to go beyond that. Neither was here to make new friends.

"So, Klaus," she said suggestively while she made herself comfortable on his lap "when are you and I going to have a repeat of the other night?"

The night in question had happened on a whim. He'd left work early that evening looking for a way to take his mind off of the ultimatum Hayley had laid at his feet mere hours before.

He told himself he wasn't sure where he was going, but deep down he knew. For him it had always been this way. When things got rough he sought escape, and more pleasurable company.

Over the years that pleasurable company had changed but the basic need was always there.

When he saw Charlotte that night at one of his favorite clubs it was almost too perfect. From a distance she bared a striking resemblance to Genevieve, but she was a very different creature.

Where Genevieve had been soft and loving, Charlotte was harsh with dollar signs in her eyes. Charlotte took one look at his suit and solemn eyes, and knew what type of man stood before her.

Of course Klaus too was no fool, he happily paid for her dinner and shopping trips as long as he got his in the end.

It had been the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Soon, love," he replied darkly.

The two of them were caught in an electric trance.

"Ahem?" Stefan interrupted. He had been quietly sitting there as the atmosphere grew more and more awkward. From his point of view the two of them were seconds from fucking right on top of him, something he hoped to avoid.

The couple looked at him as though they'd forgot all about him.

"I'm sorry Stefan. Charlotte is just so - distracting." His words were apologetic but the meaning was lost when his eyes were drawn to Charlotte's shimmering chest.

Charlotte giggled.

"Are we done here, Klaus?" Stefan added irritatedly.

"Mm? Oh, no. We're not. Charlotte, love we'll have to have a rain check."

"Aw, do we have to?" Charlotte pouted.

Stefan had to keep himself from gagging at her childish inflection.

"I'm afraid so," Klaus asserted before kissing the woman fully on the lips "but I'll contact you about our date."

Reluctantly, Charlotte rose from his lap with a playful glance. It was clear her intention was to draw him in yet again to her _assets _luckily this time Klaus stood his ground.

When she was out of ear shot he announced, "Isn't she something?"

"She is - something," Stefan's tone was anything but positive.

"I plan on taking her to dinner this Sunday. There's a play I've been wanting to see and I think she'd enjoy it, and of course there will be afterwards - which I think I'll enjoy."

"Oh god, spare me the details," Stefan moaned as he took a harsh gulp from his cup.

"Well you know what they say, something about getting over something is to get under another," Klaus replied jokingly as he nursed his new drink.

"Yes, that saying has to do with getting dumped, not getting engaged," Stefan corrected.

Klaus nearly choked on his drink, "I am not _engaged._ I told you, that's never going to happen."

Stefan threw his head back and laughed, "Of course not."

"Look," Klaus glared at him "I didn't bring you here to insult me. I brought you here to help me."

"And what was it I'm helping you with?" Stefan asked, trying hard to stifle the next wave of laughter.

"Well, you always have a good eye for these things. I want you to tell me what you think about my theory," he said earnestly.

"Well to be honest with you, I have no clue what Hayley is up to. I don't understand what goes on in her evil mind, but I do think your assistant has nothing to do with it," Stefan insisted.

"You've never met her, how would you know?" Again, he spun the liquid idly around his glass. The subject of Caroline seemed to aggravate him.

"Well if she's as mild mannered as you say she is why would she want to get involved?"

"She's not always mild mannered," he assured him.

"Right, you mentioned that. I imagine that means you've been bothering her relentlessly to prove your theory. That doesn't mean she's a spy, Klaus. It means she's tired of your shit." Stefan's eyebrows rose as though he'd hit the nail on the head.

For that Klaus had no response.

"Maybe," Klaus said quietly, burying his face in his drink.

Stefan knew from experience that his friend still was unconvinced, but somewhere he hoped to have gotten to him.

"Trust me friend, if you keep pushing that girl the worst she'll do is quit."

* * *

"Caroline! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Tyler's voice boomed from the other room.

"Just a minute!" Caroline yelled back.

Of course she was lying, she was far from a minute done, but in her defense she just wanted everything to look flawless.

She had just finished her second coat of mascara when she noticed how awkward the tube felt in her hand.

There once was a time where she couldn't leave the house without a full face of make up on, but now she barely had the time to cover her dark circles with concealer.

She felt a tinge of excitement getting ready for a night out. It reminded her of old times when her job was to go out every night and enjoy herself.

"Caroline!" he called again.

It was bittersweet knowing that that part in her life was over, but she knew it was for the best. To her that job was where she was, not where she wanted to be.

"Okay!"

She took a last look in the mirror and grinned. She felt like a butterfly having finally left its cocoon. Her hair was finally allowed out of its perpetual bun so it flowed freely passed her shoulders in large bouncy curls that resembled a lingerie model.

Her eyelashes were curled and the lids lined in a sultry wing that added a vintage feel to her rosy lips and cheeks.

But the piece that brought it all together was definitely the crimson dress that held onto her like a second skin.

To her great pleasure the thin spaghetti straps did little to contain the chest she'd enhanced with a push up bra.

If Tyler could keep focused after all of that he'd surely be distracted by the length of it all, or lack there of. The dress itself stopped just above the knee, drawing eyes to her toned legs and rounded ass.

She looked absolutely lethal.

Normally she wouldn't have found herself wearing such a revealing outfit, unless at a client's request, but tonight was special.

Tonight she had managed to convince Tyler that a business trip wasn't the end of the world. It had taken a lot of promises and a lot of begging but he'd reluctantly agreed that dinner would be the first good step in their compromise.

So tonight she brought out the big guns.

After a final primp she walked into the living room where Tyler sat, absorbed in his cell phone.

"Babe?"

He looked up at her, seemingly startled, before breaking out into a cheeky grin.

"Wow, Care, you look amazing," he awed.

"Thank you!" she said brightly, giving him a slight twirl.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant she felt all eyes fall on her.

For her it was a familiar feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. Any man they encountered was beyond friendly to her, often going out of there way to make her smile.

Even their waiter was overly friendly - at the expense of Tyler.

After the second time Tyler's request for a glass of water was ignored, Caroline took it upon herself to ask for him. She received it immediately.

She was enjoying the attention but felt a little bad for it, then she realized that lately she was feeling unappreciated.

She tried to ignore the pull she felt in the pit of her stomach when she realized that within the last month strangers had been the one to make her feel wanted.

Nevertheless the dinner went well. Sometime after their dinner had arrived it started to seem like normalcy had returned to them.

Tyler rambled on about his latest project with Caroline listening intently. A lot about tonight felt like old times.

Then her phone buzzed.

With a sinking feeling she glanced down and saw the sender.

"From: Niklaus Mikaelson

Come to the office. I've left a gray folder in my desk and I need you to finish the rest of the paperwork before Monday."

She grimaced.

"What?" Tyler asked, but it was more of an accusation.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I have to-," she started, but he was already passed apologies.

"You're leaving?" he groaned "Now? During our date?"

"Tyler I can't just ignore my boss!" she explained.

"Oh so what? You're like his slave now?" His voice was growing louder by the second, and they were starting to draw stares.

"Well yeah, I'm his assistant so it's a bit like that," she said sarcastically. She was tired of having to put up with his attitude when it came to work.

"No, you know what. That's fine. Go to your job - but I won't be here when you get back," he exclaimed.

Tyler crossed his arms defiantly and looked away. He was shutting down again.

His petulant appearance sparked something hard in her as she flashed back to every time he had a business trip, or an unexpected meeting, and how understanding she'd always been.

But he'd never given her the same curtesy.

"Why can't you support me on this, Ty?" she shrieked "I told you. I just want to make something - respectable of myself. In two more months I can have any job I want, but I have to stick with it. If I quit now this has all been for nothing!"

"You know, you're awfully adamant about this sticking it out thing. It's almost like you're in love with him or something," he accused.

"In love with who?"

"Your boss!"

"Excuse me?" she replied uncomprehendingly.

"You heard me. I'm gone all the time. I'd never know if you were fucking him."

She sat there, entirely dumbfounded by the claim.

_Obviously_, she couldn't be dedicated to her job unless she's screwing her boss. It was like a bad joke.

But there he sat in all seriousness, his temple throbbing with repressed anger.

He actually wanted her to respond. He wanted her to defend herself, to prove him wrong.

She didn't.

"I'm going to the office," she said slowly rising from her chair "Don't wait up."

* * *

The lobby was still lit when she arrived at her company's building. On a Sunday she expected all of the lights to be on reserve power.

As she flashed her badge to security he gave her an odd look before allowing her up to her floor. She suddenly realized she was still dressed for dinner.

A mournful feeling consumed her when reminded of dinner. As she waited for the elevator to stop it only got worse.

Had she been too hard on Tyler? Should she have explained herself?

She wasn't sure.

She still felt that Tyler had acted out of line. Not once had she given him any indication that she was cheating. And if he heard her bitch about her boss he'd know that.

But that was the problem, she thought, Tyler wasn't listening.

Maybe they just needed to talk.

She exhaled deeply when the doors finally opened, revealing an entirely deserted office shrouded in darkness.

As eerie as it was being alone on this floor she was grateful for the time to think. The monotony of paperwork always seemed to soothe her nerves.

Of the few lights still on for the floor, the one above her desk happened to be one of them.

When she reached it her mind was set on pulling her boss' office key out of her desk, but something distracted her.

A gray folder was laying on the middle of her desk.

She tried to remember if she'd been the one to leave it there but she knew her desk was clear that past Friday.

She wondered if this was the paperwork she was meant to do, but Klaus had said it was in his desk.

After some deliberation, curiosity eventually got the best of her.

So, she reached for the folder and started to scan the contents.

At first none of it made sense.

They were receipts for restaurants and places she'd never been to.

Dinner for two at La Ritz in Sacramento.

Strawberries and cream from a grocery in Atlanta.

Wine tasting in Austin.

Bewildered, she flipped through the pages and had nearly decided she'd received these papers by some mistake - until she saw a familiar name, Lockwood.

Somewhere her mind had started to make sense of what she had just read, but her consciousness had not.

It became obvious the paper was a hotel receipt. One located in a city where Tyler had been to a few weeks ago. The bill called the room a "Sweetheart's Suite" and included "lovers amenities" like chocolate and champagne. All of which was billed to and signed by Tyler Lockwood.

Time was suddenly moving too slow.

Caroline flipped through the pages again, this time taking care to note the times and locations.

Each one was a time and place Tyler had been to for "business trips" over the course of a year.

She now felt very ill.

Her mind raced trying to find explanations for what it had just seen. Until it realized there wasn't one.

With shaking hands she braced herself against the desk as she waited for the feeling of nausea to pass.

Compulsively memories of dinner flashed through her mind. He'd been so sure she was cheating, just _so_ sure, now it was clear where he got the idea.

The office clock seemed oddly loud to her then. Each tick sounded like it rang out in the darkness, but she was sure it was her imagination.

It must've been a product of her mood.

Bitterly she thought of Hayley and her list of wronged women.

Caroline imagined her own name being added to the bottom of the mythical paper while Hayley sat across from her, a confident "you've been cheated on right?" repeating on her lips.

Then it clicked.

She remembered the disbelief on Hayley's face when she assured her she'd never been betrayed by her boyfriend, and her calculating expression when Caroline refused to get involved.

The folder was hers. She'd wanted her to find it, but why?

And then she heard it.

"_Ohh, yeah, harder," _a woman's voice moaned.

Before Caroline could react she heard a man join the fray.

"_Oh yes, darling, just like that._"

She recalled the way he'd condescendingly called her "darling" at Noir a few short weeks ago and she knew who it was.

Immediately the nausea in her stomach subsided having been extinguished by something much stronger.

Hayley had planned this. All of it.

She didn't think Caroline wanted to spy because she couldn't relate to her situation.

She had hoped exposing Caroline's boyfriend would give her a reason to expose Klaus. And she'd sent her to the office at the same time he was fucking his new girlfriend.

It was all too perfect.

In the back of her mind Caroline heard Genevieve's voice warning her "these Mikaelson's will tear you a part!"

These were words Caroline felt in her soul.

She'd come to this company to better herself. She'd worked so hard and taken so much.

All she'd wanted was to be happy, to have her first taste of normal.

But they wouldn't have it.

They'd used her, belittled her, and drug her into their own twisted reality.

They had gotten her involved and taken her last piece of normal.

Hayley had planned all of this thinking that a woman scorned would be ready for revenge.

She wasn't wrong.

* * *

Klaus was deep inside his new dancer when the door slowly crept open.

As it was he could barely concentrate with all the alcohol coursing through his veins; and on a Sunday night he didn't expect anyone anyway. So, when Caroline slipped inside and saw the show already in progress she was there for a while.

She watched in a state of intrigue as her boss fucked the woman spread out along his desk.

Judging by her screams and his lazy form she knew the girl was faking.

It was clear he was only in it for himself tonight.

Knowing this she still found it strangely erotic. The way his body moved as he thrusted into her was mesmerizing, and she committed it all to memory.

He was more muscular than she expected. She'd always imagined that underneath his expensive suits was a thin man with a pretty face, but apparently he spent time at the gym.

In awe she gazed at him, his body tensing with each motion, and muscles rippling like the tide.

But what she found truly sexy was the look on his face.

It was caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. With his head bowed back the skin between his eyes were creased while his mouth remained relaxed and open.

She realized for the first time how perfect his lips were, full with reddish hues.

She was imagining what he'd do if those lips ever found themselves between her thighs when Klaus spotted her.

Abruptly he had pulled away and placed himself back in his black slacks. His cock still visibly bulging.

"What are you doing here?" he roared, quickly crossing the room.

As if powered by madness she giggled at him, and in a way she was. Something dark had made her open that door and it was calling all the shots.

"Calm down," she soothed playfully "I just want to talk."

She recognized easily he was drunk.

He stared at her confusedly, as though he might've imagined her altogether.

"Who are you?" he demanded with a bit more uncertainty.

Caroline grinned. "What's the matter, boss? Don't recognize me?"

She gave a slow spin as if to give him a hint.

Realization slowly started to appear on his face.

"Carol?" he sputtered. In his drunken haze he couldn't stop himself from eyeing her hotly. From her legs to her face, the longer he looked the better she got.

She grinned smugly when he lingered too long on her chest before angrily meeting her eyes.

"See something you like?" she teased.

"Did Hayley send you?" he hissed, ignoring her.

Caroline's grin fell.

"About that. We need to talk," she stopped to address Charlotte "honey, you might want to go. This is about to get ugly."

Charlotte needed no extra prodding, she sensed things were in fact about to get ugly, and she had no interest in being involved in the dirty details.

As Charlotte shut the door behind her Klaus glared as Caroline sauntered over to the bar and poured herself a healthy dose of his finest bourbon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he challenged.

"Drinking," she replied nonchalantly "So, do you always fuck that badly or was tonight a special occasion?"

In seconds he had found himself leering down at her.

"You are in no position to tell me how I fuck," he growled.

He was towering over her, no doubt a subconscious attempt to intimidate, but Caroline wasn't phased.

"On the contrary, _boss,_ I'm in every position to tell you how you fuck," she said lightly, easily draining the liquid in her glass.

He noted the erratic behavior and wondered what sparked it.

For a while he had believed she was playing at some game, but even now her actions seemed wrong. There was still something off about her.

"Let me tell you a story, shall I?" she said cheerfully "once upon a time there was a blonde named Caroline. She worked very hard, she graduated with honors, and she got a job hoping it would fix everything wrong with her."

Caroline paused to refill her emptied glass. Klaus was both impressed and irritated by how much she seemed to like his favorite drink.

"...but something was wrong. You see, her boss was a dick and her boyfriend didn't understand, and it led to some pretty horrible fights. But! She stayed optimistic, she told herself this was only temporary, and in a way she was right. Because soon after that Caroline met a horrible - evil - witch clad in the best money could offer."

At the mention of a well dressed witch Klaus sobered. Suddenly Caroline wasn't wasting so much of his time.

"She asked Caroline for a favor, but she refused. Caroline didn't know it, but retaliation was in order," she continued.

The longer she spoke the more inconsistent her voice became. Sometimes it was steady, other times it slurred. Half of the time she looked on the verge of tears, even though she was smiling widely.

"...during a perfect night out with her boyfriend Caroline then received a text message, it read 'come to the office, I need you to get a folder'. Caroline, thinking that her douche boss was being a douche immediately went back to the office, but instead of finding her boss' douchey folder, she found her own. Inside was proof that her first, and only love, was cheating on her," she finished softly. Her eyes were now glossy with unshed tears.

"And here's where you come in," she said boldly, again changing tones "do you want to know what the witch's favor was?"

Klaus honestly wasn't sure, but he nodded slowly anyway.

"She wanted me to catch you in the act and report back, probably as evidence in court," she sniffed.

Klaus' face became suddenly serious, "you will do no such thing."

It wasn't court Klaus was concerned about. If a public spectacle was made of him sleeping with strippers it would ruin his career, his connections. Certainly he would eventually bounce back, everyone in this town cheated, but that would put him years behind the curve. All of his time would be spent fighting to keep his business above water, not dominating competition.

That is, if Hayley's father didn't kill him first.

"You fucking people," she laughed " don't you ever get it? I own you."

Without warning she placed her hand on his cheek, a move that would've startled him if it wasn't for the intensity in her eyes.

They were wild and yet innocent. A combination that showed a woman on the edge.

"I can do anything I want with you now," she whispered, her thumb softly tracing his bottom lip.

He felt he should've been outraged, he should've been walking away, but his body wouldn't allow it.

Against his wishes it was reacting strangely to her attention.

All of his focus was on the pretty face looking up at him and he found it hard to think of anything else.

"You know," she trailed off "it's too bad you're such a jerk..."

Klaus felt her fingertips slide slowly down his naked chest. They seemed to enjoy the feel of his skin.

Sourly he recognized he enjoyed it too.

"Because...I think you'd make a great _personal_ slave," she purred.

At these words he felt himself strain against the fabric of his pants. He thought she must've as well since she smiled at him suggestively before slipping her fingers under his waistband.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine and he wondered how far he'd let this go.

"But, like you said in the car, that would be...inappropriate," she finished.

Teasingly she pressed her body against his crotch, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. She relished in the sound.

Klaus on the other hand was getting more desperate as the conversation continued. A better part of him was seething that she was having this effect on him, but that part was slowly falling under her control.

She seemed to sense this because she pulled away from him, taking her hands off him entirely and stepping away.

In the recovering seconds that followed he became disturbed by how easily she had gotten to him.

"Starting tomorrow things are going to change between you and I," she began "you will only call me Caroline. You won't keep me past five unless there's a good reason. You will tell me about any surprise meetings. And most importantly you will treat me like a person. If you fail to do these things I will turn you in so fast it'll make your head spin," she threatened.

He studied her.

"So you don't want a bribe of some kind?" he asked.

At his suggestion she looked moderately offended.

"What do you take me for Mr. Mikaelson? I told you I'm a good girl now. I just want to get experience so I can move on," she informed him.

He found this hard to believe. Sure, she had said she wasn't on Hayley's side, but he didn't believe her motives.

A simple girl has one of the most powerful men in the country by the balls and all she wants is to do her job?

It made no sense to him.

"Alright," he agreed shortly.

Coyly she smiled at his response and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. He found it unnusually cute coming from someone blackmailing him.

"You know, I have a theory," she began conspiratorially, taking another step towards him.

"Oh?" he asked "What's that?"

With an impish glint in her eye she wrapped her hand behind his neck, easily slipping her fingers through his neatly trimmed curls and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was soft but forceful. Her lips had found no trouble parting his own.

Klaus felt her warm body pressed against his own and fought against every impulse he had to touch her.

He could easily feel her every curve touching him, and again he hardened for her. Only this time her mouth muffled the sound he made.

As she finally pulled away she lightly kept his bottom lip between her teeth, until it fell free on its own.

The unexpected sensation made his dick throb.

"I was right. You're a better kisser than you are a lover."

He might've been offended if he wasn't struggling to keep control.

Luckily for him, she didn't wait for his response as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" he found himself saying. Then he wondered why he'd even bothered. It was good that she left, he was having trouble thinking.

"Out," she winked "The night is young and so am I."

* * *

**Woooww, I sort of made a deadline this time. Go me! I made this one early because I'm going to New Orleans this weekend and won't have time to write anything. I will be on the lookout for Joseph Morgan though, trust me.**

**See guys I told you Klaroline was coming! It's super therapeutic to write revenge btw. Poor Caroline has dealt with quite enough, and she's a little crazier for it. Next chapter we meet her family at The Spot and Klaus realizes how fucked he is.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for your comments last week and please let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**

**Message/Follow on tumblr:veiledorchids**


End file.
